


He, Him, His

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Demiboy, Demiboy! Mike, Fluff, M/M, NB Genders, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's Tumblr addiction helps him learn he isn't who he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He, Him, His

_Click click._

 

Mike was new to tumblr, but he was already addicted. The memes, the puns, the shitty aesthetics; all had him hooked. It was a month into his account when he came across genders that weren't male or female, and though at first he was confused, he soon understood and came around to it. 

 

It wasn't until a week ago that he started to feel different.

 

All his life he'd thought of himself as a cis man. He liked sports, beer, sex, all of the normal things that guys are supposed to like. He was a pretty masculine person, all in all. Though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to try on a skirt sometime. Come on, he could totally rock it with legs like his!

 

Now Mike was questioning his gender. The whole concept of being trans was new to him. It hadn't occurred to him there could be any difference between a person's sex and gender, but this news was freeing. Maybe … maybe he could express himself in a feminine way, too. Right? But what was he?

 

It all clicked together when, while scrolling through mogai-archive, he found the term "demiboy."

 

_This is me._

 

Mike didn't know how to feel. Part of him was overjoyed, and another part worried. What would his family think? His friends? His boyfriend? He couldn't bear to lose any of them, yet it was so important to him. A word that described him was a word that could destroy him as well. He intended to keep it secret.

 

"What are you looking at, Mike?" 

 

The sudden curious voice right behind him startled Mike, making him jump right out of his chair in alarm and twist around to see the intruder. It was his boyfriend, Scott - just his luck. He hurried to close the tab, though it was already too late. He'd already seen it, and there was no taking that back. Mike gulped and faced his boyfriend, mumbling out half-baked explanations.

 

It wasn't enough to fool Scott. He rolled his eyes.

 

"It's okay if you're not a male anymore, Mike. I wouldn't love you any less. I want you to be happy with yourself and your body." Scott's arms wrapped around him then, enveloping him in warmth and love. He left a kiss on Mike's head and murmured affectionate noises, much to his boyfriend's chagrin.

 

"Fine. I'm a demiboy, okay?" Mike looked down at the ground. "I still need time to accept myself. But thanks." He gave his boyfriend a sweet, gentle kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Alright, alright. Pronouns?"

 

"He, him, his."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I fucking love Tumblr  
> /save me from this hell-  
> /ok but if u wanna follow me I'm dont-drop-that-dork-a-dork AYEEEE


End file.
